


it's not over tonight

by pettigrace



Category: Glee
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, IKEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants to try out a mattress but there’s someone sleeping on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not over tonight

Sebastian doesn’t deserve this. Sure, he’s an asshole but not even all the bad things he’s ever done put together can produce a punishment as bad as his life.

Let’s start at the beginning: Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio – a fucking expensive school where people come to because they have either been bullied or family who went there before them. Most of the bullied ones are fleeing from homophobic douchebags – in short, Dalton is like heaven for a gay boy who has nothing on his mind but sex.

Of course, nothing good ever happens without a catch.

Dalton’s catch is that despite costing his family thousands of bucks each month, the school seems to have decided to use the cheapest mattresses available for their students to sleep on. And you know what the problem with those is? Move too much in your bed and suddenly a spring is stabbing right into whatever body part may be on the bottom at that very moment. Yes, pun intended.

You can imagine that no boarding school ever fancies their students using their circumstances of living as an excuse to have sex like wild rabbits – what do you think why there’s barely ever so much as a bad innuendo in Harry Potter?

So what Sebastian’s plan was supposed to be is the following:

  * Find out what kind of mattress is placed in his bed.
  * Drive to whatever store sells it.
  * Buy it.
  * Drive back to school.
  * Make some Warblers carry it into his room. (In case someone sees them _he_ won’t be the one getting any trouble.)



He’s already done 1 & 2 and completed preparations for the last step – Photoshop is the greatest invention for blackmailing purposes – but as he stands in Westerville’s own Ikea, he fails at step three.

The reason is a man (homeless, Sebastian guesses at the length of his hair) who is actually fucking sleeping on the mattress he needs. He’s heard often that people tend to do that – but only ever in big cities like Paris where crazy is the new normal and not in Lazytown.

Seeing that hobo lay on his mattress makes him overthink his whole mission. He needs to check if it really is the right mattress. If he gets the wrong one, he’ll be expelled. But on the other hand, there is a chance he could catch whatever illness that guy may have. Then he wouldn’t need a new mattress anyway because he would probably fucking die.

He’s glad that there’s nobody around to see him stare at this man as thousand scenarios rush through his mind. He could just buy the mattress and hope of the best. He could press down his hands on the mattress and check if it’s the right one while the guy’s still on it and hope he won’t die.

He decides to go for the third option he’s come up with (brought to you by Hey You Have Showers At Home TM): wake up that guy and properly test the mattress – all with lying down and everything.

Carefully he extends a hand, knowing that animals attack when you rush things, and touches the guy’s shoulder. And then he shakes it.

“Hey,” he says, “Hey, man, you gotta get up.”

The man shuffles, rubbing his face against his arm and stroking his hair away. Much to Sebastian’s surprise he doesn’t have a beard like homeless people do but his face is clean-shaved. Maybe he’s unable to grow a beard. Things like that happen.

“Come on, this is important! You can’t just hoard things that are supposed to get _sold_!”, Sebastian says, shoving against his shoulder more firmly.

The man wakes up at that, sitting up fast and crashing his head against Sebastian’s. “Aw, man, that fucking hurts!”

“Tell me about it.”, Sebastian groans, rubbing his forehead. “Will you get up now?”

“What? No!”, the man protests.

“Come on, only shortly! I won’t steal your home!”

The man blinks at him. “What?”

“What what?”, Sebastian asks. “Are you homeless?”

“What the hell? Why’d you think that?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you were fast asleep at an Ikea? And on top of that, your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”, the man asks, grabbing a wisp from the side of his head.

“It looks hideous.”, Sebastian states, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “So why were you sleeping here if you are not homeless?”

“None of your business.”, the man states, lying down again with his hands under his head. “Why do you need to get on here so badly? Come back later or something.”

“I can’t! I have to be back with one of those at 3, which is, may I inform you, in about 45 minutes!”, Sebastian tells him. “And I need to make sure it’s the correct mattress.”

“That sounds like there’s more to the story.”

“None of your business.”

“Tell you what,” the guy says, “You tell me that story and I’ll let you test the mattress.”

Sebastian sighs. Whatever, it’s not like he’s ashamed of what he does. Only thing is, it _is_ kind of embarrassing. He’s just glad _he_ hasn’t been the one hurt because that surely would’ve given _him_ a scar considering how think is skin seems to be.

In the end he decides that, hell, he won’t ever see this guy again so who cares if he laughs at him or not as long as he doesn’t get expelled?

Surprisingly the guy only does so much as chuckle about the ridiculousness. “Sounds like you’re a real ladies’ man.”

“’Boys’ man’ is more like it.”, Sebastian corrects him. “Can I test this fucking mattress now or what?”

“You know, the way I see it, you need to test if this mattress can carry two people.”, the guy says and move a bit more to the farer edge of the bed.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m just helping you.”, the man replies. “I’m gonna stay here and either you lay down, too, or you don’t test it at all.”

“Hey, you said you’d let me test it!”

“Yeah, I do.”, he gestures at the free space next to him.

“I don’t even know your name and you expect me to climb into bed with you.”, Sebastian states and shakes his head in a short laughter.

“Why do I have the feeling that’s usually not your problem?”, he extends a hand, “Jesse.”

Sebastian’s eyes shoot from the hand to the guy’s – Jesse’s – face and back again.

“I’m not homeless, promise. My shoes are designer.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, looking down to Jesse’s feet. The shoes really look good. So he sighs and takes his hand. “Sebastia—Woah, _what the fuck_?”

He finds himself down on the mattress, halfway laying on Jesse, their hands somewhere underneath him. It’s not his favourite position.

“Well, you gotta test movement, don’t you?”

“If this is your way of flirting, you suck at it. And not the good kind, I mean.”, Sebastian shoots back, letting go off Jesse’s hand and finding a way to lay without spraining anything.

“Hey, just here to help.”, Jesse answers, turning so that he lays on his side and faces Sebastian.

“And here I thought you were here to sleep. Will I get to hear _that_ story?”

“Maybe next time.”, Jesse replies with a grin.

“So you’re here often?”

“Wow, that’s a cliché line.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Hypothetically speaking, if I came here next week, would you be here?”

“If you ask me to be here, maybe.”

“So you want me to ask you out, I get it.”

“I didn’t say _that_.”, Jesse replies. “Also, who says I’d agree to go on a date with you?”

“If I were to ask you out, would your hair look better on the date?”

“Maybe.”

“Cut your hair and I’ll ask you out.”

“Ask me out and I’ll cut my hair.”

“This is gonna be a vicious cycle, isn’t it?”, Sebastian says and sits up.

“How’s the mattress?”

“I think it’s the right one.”

“Hm.”, Jesse makes as he watches Sebastian get up. “I think I need to know if you’re gonna get sacked or not. Next week, same time, same place?”

Sebastian turns back at him. “You think I’m that easy to have?”

“I’ll be here.”, Jesse tells him and rolls back on his back again. “Even if it’s just to sleep.”

“You do your thing.”, Sebastian tells him. “I need to get going.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”, Jesse says and closes his eyes, extending one hand to wave him away.

As he walks to the info centre of the Ikea, Sebastian can’t help but smile to himself. Now that he thinks about it, Jesse’s hair may look hideous, but his face certainly does not. And neither does his body from what he’s seen and felt when falling onto him. This could actually be the start of something nice.

He decides for now that he’ll be here again next week and focusses on his main mission again. The mattress. He should definitely have a new one before next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
